The Evil Entity Within You
Summary Once upon a time, before time began, there was an evil entity inside a dream that created the religious book that contains every story that the evil entity wrote. Inside the book contains everything and every being. Even entities beyond your little comprehension. The evil entity formed a story about human and demon war where the humans lost the battle. And the population on earth decreased because of the demons killed most humans. The humans lost their faith in their god and their were seeking for an answer but the answer was the answer as the humans understand they were a fictional character controlled by a higher entity. But it was late for them to understand the truth since time passed 'the story of time' all things were erased and so the multiverses died as The Evil Entity grew tired of Humanity. (Take note that this book doesn't make fun of your religion. Anything in the book is a fictional religion created by me, not real ones. Any story can be added as Sub Story but keep in mind its still within The Evil Entity story however you can take credits for your work) (created by me and with the help of Bendy & Lucky Emile) Cosmology/power of the verse (This is not the story) TEWY Verse is very large it has infinite smaller multiverses within Larger Multiverses. Each Larger multiverses is made of Transfinite Spatial dimensions. While each smaller Multiverse which are inside the larger multiverses contains infinite dimensions. There is an entity that embodies infinite/All larger multiverses which contains transfinite spatial dimensions. And beyond his reach the great black void the absolute darkness which is unending nothingness where all of the larger multiverses float on it. The Void transcend all space, Time , dualities, Concepts and spatial dimensions. There are also Abominations those are outerversal beings outside all space and time. These entities enjoys to slaughter & scare humans for no reason. Beyond the nothingness exist Rooms each higher Room is larger then the lower room and all room are larger then the void and the larger multiverses. transfinite rooms(realms) of beings that are beyond the void beings that transcend baseline 1-As. Each higher rooms view the lower rooms & being within that lower room as nothing more then an illusion or a dream. the Highest room is the room of the being that view any other 1-As as nothing more then fiction or a dream. The beings exist in the highest realm is high 1-A being. And beyond that realm we got the book of bible that view all rooms and anything else as nothing that fiction. The book and the evil entity exist on a metafictional realm where the evil entity manipulate and write any being in the endless stories of creation. the book stories start from the beginningless nothingness to endless end sea of creations(which contains all 1-As, nothingness, some voids, the multiverses and realms of the 1-A beings) And the Entity smallest portion of his absolute unending power equals the book that contains everything. the realm of that Entity is the breach of all readers( Us) Beyond that realm is the Mind that view all creations as a dream. the creator of everything the one that created the entity. The Verse also have infinite Dimensional realm outside the mutliverses like the realm between, RosePark, the death of the multiverses and more. The realm between is a realm between all dualities like fact and illusions, immortal and mortal, friendship and enemy etc. The being that embodies & rules the real between is called Across two. The Rosepark is an infinite dimensional realm created by Rosa the lovely angel. The realm is most likely a fun world for higher dimensional beings. The realm of Death is called the end of the multiverses is the opposite of the multiverses where the realm of death is only for the death and the realm of the multiverses is supposed for living beings. The lower dimensionsal beings and things. In TEWY verse there are religious and atheist persons the humans believe in their supreme beings but what if that supreme being is not evil/sinfull person? The truth lies beyond their lower dimensional perceptions. Earth is as large as our earth the population on earth decreased because of the war between humans and demons. Storyline (Most things will be explained in sub stories) Inside the dreams of The One That Shall Not Be Named, there was one entity, simple known as The Evil Entity, who wrote all his story within a Book known as The Bible of Darkness. The Book contained humans, demons, higher dimensional beings and more. Inside the Book the existence of everything & every being, except for the Book itself and its author, was contained. Once upon a time, inside the Book, there were humans who were religious people. They all seemed to worship their own god. This may seems very real, but it's all fake: they believed their 'god' is a good entity that takes care of them when they worship him, but even that may not be true. The people on Earth seemed to be happy about their 'real' life they lived, until the demons came up and started a war between righteous and sinful. Sadly the human population decreased, and the Earth became a lonely planet with only a few humans within it. They couldn't believe it, and they were extremely traumatized: "how could this happen if demons are fictional to us?", "How could this happen if god is a good persons who take care of us?". Their mentality was beyond any repair, leaving the humans in the highest level of despair. But they came to realise if demons and monsters are fiction to them, then what are they fiction to? Did that make the god they believed in fictional too? The Answer was unclear for the humans, so they started to explore the whole Earth for more answers, until they found another demon... The humans could do nothing but shake for seemingly no reason, when suddenly the demon seemed to disappear. The humans thought they might have found another clue. Could this be a sign to still trust god? "But after what he did to us? Nah I can't believe this! I don't believe this! I don't want to believe in god! And I will not believe this!" they cried. Suddenly a voice from the sky took form and said: "Don't believe everything that you see or what you heard. There lies somethings beyond your limited perception. Something beyond even my perception or even beyond any perception. Travel as far as you can, and try to awaken your full potential." And with that, the voice disappeared and the few humans were left confused, but understood the message clearly. The few people no longer believe in god after they heard the message. Their journey started and hope lies within them. END ...as The Evil Entity closes their story.... ...And goes on to another. A New story in the book. Once upon a time, but even before the concept of nothing, (inside the Book), there were beings beyond the concept of spatial dimensions. In each Room (Realms), there existed a deity who transcended Infinite spatial dimensions and the nothingness that was supposed to transcends spatial Dimensions, dualities, Mutliverses, universes, time, space and even more. There were transfinite Rooms that viewed lower rooms as nothing more then fiction or a dream. The highest Room viewed all other Rooms as mere fiction. As the being in the highest realm is beyond the scope of any other creature beneath it---- The Evil Entity closed this story. And Started to speak, but to who? If no one is there, who is he trying to speak with? The Evil Entity communicated with the readers since his realm is a breach of all readers (us). The Evil Entity said "Your world is just a bubble that will burst up when the time goes up." But what does his message that means? The Evil Entity picks up his Book and writes another story... The Story began as it views a girl, but not one who is human. She was something that looked like a human, but was made of higher dimensions. Her name was Rosa, the creator of Rosa Parks. The Park is made of infinite Dimensions, as it is made for cosmic & higher dimensional beings to have fun in. (This seems to be a humorous story). Rosa also seemed to come into contact with The Evil Entity via breaking the fourth wall, as she was able to hear the narratives and saw the text bubbles. However, The Evil Entity made her forgot who he was and her awareness of existing in a Book. (Perhaps Rosa might have been the voice from before?) How evil, dark and twisted! The Evil Entity, however, would never harm Rosa. He killed and tortured all of the humans and any other living beings, erased all concepts and higher dimensional beings, even the one that are beyond the concept of dimensions, except for the being that existed in the highest Room. The Evil Entity took form in the world and appeared behind Rosa without her noticing his presence, but somehow his presence caused fear in all his other creations. They all began to bow and pray, except for Rosa. A voice spoke in the Rosa's mind and said to her "Look behind you". The Evil Entity took the from of a man, one that looks like a human. Rosa recongized the man and called him her father. Rosa was in tears, but The Evil Entity said to her "You shouldn't be in tears". Rosa hugged her father, however it was in fact just a role played by The Evil Entity (the creator of the beginningless nothingness to the endless end of creations). She herself, however no longer knew she was nothing more than fiction. Until her 'father' plunged her out of fiction, to a world that views all thing as nothing but fiction. End The Evil Entity said to her "I created you, I am supposed to be god, or the devil, or even both, perhaps neither." Rosa was in shock and looked upon The Evil Entity. She asked him "From all creation, why did you pick me?" She was confused, and The Evil Entity replied to her "You were born in this world. My power and will is absolute! I can do everything. I can play every role and do everything inside and outside the Book. I can bring you back to your own world and even make you forget all of this. But, can you remember when you were able to communicate with me while you were in the fictional world? No you don't, because I gave you another role and made you forget everything. All humans believe in god, and that god is supposed to me. Everything is nothing but fiction to me." Rosa was in shock. He continued, "Everything, excluding me, is a part of the Book. This also includes you. And the Book is bound to me. I created the Book. I created everything: All stories, All concepts. But even I am nothing more but a Dream to The One That Shall Not Be Named." Rosa questioned, in a tone full of confusion, "The One That Shall Not Be Named??" The Evil Entity replied. "He is the one who created me, and I created everything else. We are all floating inside his dreams. The realm we exist in is the near the end of the unending dreams. The Barrier between our realm and the dream is very close." "I could break the barrier and exist on the same plane as The One Who Shall Not Be Named..." he went on "I want to show you the truth beyond the dream." As The Evil Entity destroyed the barrier, which was impossible to destroy by any force, no matter how strong it was. The Evil Entity said "Come with me, and you will see the truth behind everyone." After they left unending dreams, they found something beyond terrifying and satisfying. Beyond possible and impossible. It was The One Who Shall Not Be Named. and it welcomed them. As Rosa started to bow to his holiness and unholiness, The One Who Shall Not Be Named said "Stand up, little one. There is nothing to fear here." Before Rosa could even ask her question, The One Who Shall Not be Named said "Don't worry. I know what you wanted to say. I know any answer. I know everything. I know all things. I am all things." It started to show a vision so real that it seemed to be unreal, it was beyond Rosa's comprehension, yet explained all her questions within those visions. The One Who Shall Not be named poked Rosa's forehead. That poke gave blessings and lucks for forever. And send her back to her own realm, where she could understand things. The Evil Entity opened up his Book and wrote a story, not just any story, but a special story for Rosa. Since the blessings of The One That Shall Not Ne Named, she felt more powerful than ever, and she knew that 'plot' as well as the back of her hand. She looked up, not to the sky, but beyond the fourth wall, and smiled at The Evil Entity, who smiled back. (The Evil Entity doesn't seems that evil, huh?) Who knew that The Evil Entity could be happy? The One Who Shall Not Be Named knew that The Evil Entity could not have feelings, as he someone who is so evil that evilness means nothing to him."You were born as an evil being, but I can cure your evilness if you truly want that." said as it cured The Evil entity's evilness. And he was reborn as something that wasn't evil. The One Who Shall Not Be Named said "I love every creation I have made, and I always love you, son. Since you are not evil anymore, your new name will be Son of the Mighty one (Couldn't create a better name). Sub-Stories * Abominations * Origin of Rosa * The Evil Entity Explained Characters * The Evil Entity * The_Wall_Of_Humans_Abominations * Monkey See Monkey Do Object * The Bible of darkness race * Abominations Supporters and Opponents of the Series Supporters: SuperBearNeo GarageShackGamer Byakuya "Senbonzakura" Kuchiki Opponents: Neutral: Wish888